


10 Things I Want To Do With Ayase Eli

by kimizomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, non-chan is shy af here and eli is a gentlewomanly russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: "Here are 10 vouchers for Ayase Eli to tear and use at any given time with Toujou Nozomi. Each voucher can only be used once."This year, Nozomi decided to do something different for Eli's birthday.





	10 Things I Want To Do With Ayase Eli

**Author's Note:**

> This was mildly inspired by Nanjou and Kussun, where Kussun gave Nanjou vouchers to use on her birthday. Honestly it's such a NozoEli thing to do, so hey, here we go with this one-shot :p

To others, Toujou Nozomi was seen as an outspoken and supportive vice-president of the student council. She could be a little sly sometimes though, occasionally teasing her fellow classmates or underclassmen. These cocktail of characteristics made Nozomi a popular and lovable figure in Otonokizaka Academy and likewise, the purple-haired was delighted to make friends with the other girls in the school as well. However, when it came to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, Nozomi lost all of that essence—especially when she was alone with her. When Nozomi was alone with the student council president and best friend Ayase Eli, she found herself becoming a little shyer, though sometimes she would pretend not to let it show on her face by coming up with witty comments to tease the blonde. Nevertheless, Nozomi couldn’t lie to herself. Those jitters in her stomach and the flutters of heart couldn’t deny the amount of attraction she had towards Eli.

They have been best friends for the past two years, and this year was their last year in high school. At first, Nozomi was content to even find a friend in the blonde. However, with adolescence catching up to every single high school girl, Nozomi realised what it was to possess romantic feelings for another person. She became more sensitive towards every brush of Eli’s fingertips on hers whenever they passed their paperwork to each other, the subtle scent of lavender shampoo lingering on Eli’s hair everyday, and the intervals that Eli would take before switching her crossed legs while seated in her seat in class. There were so many more little things she started to pick up about the blonde, but at times when she lay on her bed at night, she would wonder, “ _does Elicchi feel the same way about me?”_

* * *

So this year, on her last year of high school, Nozomi decided to get her answer, for better or for worse. 

For the past two years, Nozomi’s presents to Eli have been nothing but extravagant. On her first year, she saved up money just to purchase a bracelet for Eli, with her name engraved on it in Russian alphabets. Ever since then, Nozomi has been looking forward to summer, because that would mean wearing the summer uniform, and the bracelet would always be evident on Eli’s wrist, since the school blazer wouldn’t be in the way. 

As for her second year, she decided to get the girl back into her passion, which was ballet. She knew that Eli had her insecurities with getting back into ballet again because of rejections in the past, but Nozomi was determined to see Eli put on a pair of ballet shoes again and dance, even if it was just for fun this time. Hence, Nozomi got Eli a pair of ballet pointe shoes that year, and ever since then, the sight of Eli putting her hair up in a bun became more frequent. Nozomi would always go to the dance studio in school and watch Eli dance. Nozomi always found herself transfixed whenever she sat at the back of the dance studio, as the blonde executed her grand jetes and variations swiftly. How could the judges at the ballet competition reject her back then? She was so flawless and extremely charismatic whenever she danced. That spirit was incomparable to anyone else. 

This year, Nozomi decided to tone down on the lavishness, and decided to prepare something simple instead. Yet, the execution wasn’t going to be simple, because part of it was going to be her confession to Eli. Hence, with shaky hands, Nozomi gave Eli a piece of paper, and told her that it was her present. 

“Nozomi?” Eli stared at the purple-haired, and then at the paper in her hands. She studied the contents closely: 

\--------------------------------------------------------

_ Happy Birthday, Elicchi  _

// Here are 10 vouchers for Ayase Eli to tear and use at any given time with Toujou Nozomi. Each voucher can only be used once. // 

  1. Skip student council duty with Nozomi.
  2. Have Nozomi's bento on the school rooftop with her.
  3. Watch a movie with Nozomi. Nozomi will pay for it.
  4. Go to a theme park with Nozomi. Nozomi will pay for it.
  5. Claim a parfait from Nozomi. It'll be chocolate flavoured. 
  6. Have Nozomi walk Eli home, with her on her back. 
  7. Get a massage from Nozomi.
  8. Feed the birds at the park with Nozomi. 
  9. Watch the stars with Nozomi.
  10. Kiss Nozomi, like she means it. 



\---------------------------------------------------------

Nozomi couldn’t bear to look at Eli’s reaction, especially if she were to read the 10th thing she wanted Eli to do with her. As such, Nozomi found herself picking up her pace, and running off into the opposite direction from Eli.

* * *

Little did Nozomi know, Eli had already torn out three slips, 1, 2 and 3, and given them to Nozomi the next day. All she said was, “let’s do it now.”

Speechless, Nozomi stared at what she wrote. Well, skipping student council duties was doable, but cooking a bento for Eli? She couldn’t possibly do it at this time! And watching a movie with her? This was too last minute! Before she had time to process anything, Eli took Nozomi’s wrist, and led her to the kitchen in Otonokizaka Academy, where some students would have their cooking class as part of their curriculum. 

** 1\. Skip student council duty with Nozomi. **

Eli immediately sat down on one of the counters, with a smirk on her face. Sometimes, Nozomi underestimated how sly Eli could get, because with that devilish grin on her face, there was definitely some competition there. 

“We’ve already skipped out student council duty, so I believe you can prepare your bento in here, Nozomi.” Eli said, pressing her hands to her chin in thought. 

“Mou, Elicchi,” Nozomi whispered, as she stared at the empty counter before her, “you can’t just bring me here and expect me to be a master chef or something…” 

“I’ve eaten your handmade onigiris before, Nozomi. They’re really good.” As Nozomi stared at Eli, she found that there was no way she was going to turn down that charming face of hers. Besides, Eli did compliment her didn’t she? This was a source of motivation. As such, Nozomi quickly put on her school apron, and collected the ingredients she needed to prepare her onigiri bento for a very persistent blonde. 

“You know Nozomi,” Eli took a long, lingering look at the purple-haired, with her apron on. “You would make a very good wife.” 

At that very instant, Nozomi felt herself lose balance, tripping over absolutely nothing. Thankfully, a firm grip was secured on her waist and as Nozomi looked up, she saw that Eli was gripping on to her tightly, preventing her fall. Eli’s icy blue eyes bore into her, as a grin shot up on her face. “Well, a very clumsy wife though.” 

“Elicchi!” Nozomi chastised, as she quickly got back up on her feet and went over to the cooking counter. Not without the feeling of a warm sensation spreading across her cheeks though. A sight that was unbeknownst to anyone else in the school, except Eli.

 

** 2\. Have Nozomi’s bento on the school rooftop with her.  **

It only took about 45 minutes for Nozomi to complete making her onigiri bento for Eli and soon enough, the both of them found themselves sitting on the bench on the rooftop of their school. A gentle wind caressed their skins, as their hair—a mix of purple and blonde locks, swayed in the direction of the wind. Evening was approaching in about an hour, so that explained the chilly weather. Nozomi could feel her feet tapping anxiously on the ground, as the blonde beside her held up an onigiri in her hand, ready to dig in. Before she could do so, Eli caught sight of Nozomi, with nothing in her hand. 

“Nozomi, we were going to have your bento together right? If so, take one piece too!” Eli insisted, as she pushed the bento box closer to Nozomi. 

Nozomi gulped, as she carefully took out a piece of onigiri. She did quite a good job, she had to admit. It was wrapped up neatly, and the smell of rice permeated the air. 

Eli was the first to sink her mouth into the onigiri. Nozomi pretended to nibble at her own onigiri, but there was no denying that she was secretly peeking a glance to the side to see the blonde’s reaction. It wasn’t until she could see that a grain of rice had stuck to the side of her lip, and Nozomi had to giggle to herself. Sometimes, as much as Eli tried to be careful and poise, she was a child at heart too. Nozomi found her confidence coming back to her, as she scooted closer to the side, and used her finger to scrape off the grain of rice from Eli’s mouth. 

“N-Nozomi?” Eli turned to her, just as Nozomi placed the grain of rice into her own mouth. 

“Oishi, ne, Elicchi? Hehe.” Nozomi chuckled. 

“Someone’s cocky huh?” Eli smiled, as she took another bite into her onigiri. Little did Nozomi know, a blush had started to form on Eli’s cheek as well.

 

** 3\. Watch a movie with Nozomi. Nozomi will pay for it.  **

Once the both of them were done with their bento on the rooftop, Nozomi remembered the third coupon that Eli had given her: _Watch a movie. Nozomi will pay for it._ How were they going to be able to make it for a movie at this timing? 

“Elicchi, about the movie…” Nozomi whispered. 

Eli put her finger up to Nozomi’s lip, as Nozomi’s words grew more hushed. “The movie is starting, we should be quiet now.” 

“Ehh?” Nozomi muttered, as she sat beside Eli cluelessly. 

“Look up.” Eli pointed to the sky. 

The sun had began to set, the sky swirling with a vortex of red and orange. Another breeze fluttered upon them, as the big ball of sun disappeared into sight. A flock of birds flew across the sky, probably making their way home on another tree somewhere. 

“That movie was beautiful.” Eli breathed out. 

_Oh, so that was what she meant._ Nozomi inhaled the calm evening air, and looked to her side, only to see that Eli was already gazing at her, which instantly made her heart skip a beat. Eli’s icy blue eyes were glistening, and with each blink, the outline of her full, long lashes followed. God, Eli was so beautiful. Bless Mr and Mrs Ayase for birthing a goddess into this world. 

“You’re beautiful too,” Nozomi found herself whispering unknowingly. 

“Thank you Nozomi, so are you.” 

“Ehh?” Nozomi blinked hard, as she found herself coming back to her senses. _Oh my god… I didn’tjust say that out loud did I…_

Once the darkness completely blanketed the sky, the school was starting to close for the day and Nozomi and Eli had to leave the school premises. They would take the same route home everyday after school, except that they would have to eventually separate at one of the traffic lights near a bridge. 

“See you, Elicchi.” Nozomi smiled, and raised up her hand to wave. 

Only when she did so, she found Eli sticking four slips of paper into her hand, and closing her hands into fists to secure them. 

“See you tomorrow, Nozomi.” Eli grinned, as she turned the other way and ran back home. 

_Tomorrow? But wasn’t it a weekend?_ Nozomi then unclosed her fists, to reveal the pieces of paper. Of course, they were the coupons that Nozomi has offered. The four of them were the next four requests on the list.

 

** 4\. Go to a theme park with Nozomi. Nozomi will pay for it.  **

The next day, Nozomi found herself standing at the entrance of Tokyo Disneyland, with a rather eager blonde by her side. 

“Thanks for buying the ticket, Nozomi!” Eli grinned widely, as she placed a Minnie Mouse hairband right on top of Nozomi’s head. “Let’s go and queue up before everywhere gets crowded!” 

And so, she let the blonde lead her around the theme park. It was very unusual for Eli to be so hyper over things like these, but whatever it was, it was making her happy, and that was good enough to make Nozomi contented as well. 

With the theme park map in their hand, they circled around the different rides and attractions in a clockwise manner. They were always beside each other in rides— _obviously,_ whether be it in a galactic themed room where they shot space monsters, or a pitch black room where all they did was let themselves be carried by the force of the rollercoaster, they were always beside each other. They had never visited a theme park together before, so Nozomi could not be any happier that she included this idea in one of the coupons that she gifted Eli with.

 

** 5\. Claim a parfait from Nozomi. It’ll be chocolate flavoured.  **

While taking a break from the whirlwind of activities in the theme park, Nozomi and Eli settled down at a cafe, where they thankfully had parfaits on sale. Eli shot a wink at Nozomi, as she tilted her head towards the direction of the fake parfait on the glass display. 

“Hai, hai,” Nozomi agreed, as she went over to the counter to order a chocolate flavoured parfait for Eli. 

When she returned, she realised that she was missing a spoon but before she could get up from her seat to get another, Eli stopped her. 

“Sit beside me.” The blonde said, as she scooped up a portion of the icy dessert. 

“O-oh okay.” Nozomi replied, and carefully took her seat beside Eli. 

“Open up.” The blonde said, with a gentle gaze in her eyes. 

Nozomi gingerly tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, as she leaned in to Eli, who was slowly putting the spoon in her mouth. When she felt the cold, creamy dessert fill her mouth, she had to squeeze her eyes shut from the iciness of it. Though with that being said, she was also closing her eyes because she found herself shy from looking at Eli so up close. 

“Ah, I love chocolate!” Eli expressed in a satisfied manner, as she sat back into her seat and stuck the spoon in her mouth. 

_And_ _I love Eli._ Nozomi thought in her head.

 

** 6\. Have Nozomi walk Eli home, with her on her back.  **

Although the fireworks were one of the highlights of Disneyland, Eli decided to call it a day as soon as evening came close. She mentioned how exhausted she was from all the fun, and that was when Nozomi knew she had to carry out her next coupon idea. With a sigh, she bent down, right in front of Eli with her back facing towards her. 

“Come on Elicchi, climb onto my back.” 

However, Nozomi didn’t feel any weight pressed onto her back at all, and she turned around, wondering what the hesitation was about. All she could see was the blonde frowning, with her hands crossed together. _Did Nozomi do something wrong?_

“Elicchi?” 

“Nozomi, you know I’m taller than you. I’ll probably just be a burden to you if you piggyback me.” The blonde said.

“Maaa, I suggested it, so I know I’ll commit to it. Come on, hop on my back, Elicchi.” 

However, something else happened. The blonde walked all the way to the front of Nozomi, and bent down in front of her. With the two of them bending down at the same time, they probably looked a little strange to the passerby along the road. Still, Eli was insistent as she said, “I’ll carry you instead.”

“Ehh? But…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Nozomi. I’m sure you’re tired with me dragging you around the park anyway.” 

There seemed to be no way to convince Eli anymore, so as a result, Nozomi conceded. Slowly, she slid her legs in between the gaps of Eli’s sides, and found herself being hoisted up by the blonde so swiftly. Eli didn’t seem to struggle at all, and Nozomi was amazed by the amount of strength she possessed. Then again, she has seen those defined leg muscles and toned abs on Eli, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise. Nozomi wrapped her arms along Eli’s chest, and at times she would flinch upon the contact of her hands with the soft lumps on her chest. At the same time, with her body pressed against Eli’s back, Nozomi hoped that the insane beating of her heart wouldn’t be felt by the other girl.

 

** 7\. Get a massage from Nozomi  **

Since it was Eli who was carrying Nozomi on her back while they walked back to Eli’s home, Nozomi decided that she should really do something for Eli as well. There was still another coupon left for the day, anyway. Nozomi slid out one of her hand, and positioned them on the top of Eli’s shoulder. She cupped her hand gently, and began to knead Eli’s shoulder. 

“N-Nozo—Ahhh…” A soft, stifled moan escaped Eli’s throat as she stopped in her tracks. 

“Mou,” Nozomi whispered into Eli’s ear, “don’t stop now Elicchi, if you stop, I’m going to stop massaging you too.” 

And so, Eli began to pick up pace again, as Nozomi continued to massage Eli’s shoulder while being carried. This carried on, until Eli reached her doorstep. Nozomi dreaded this moment a little, but she knew that the journey would have to end somehow. Slowly, Eli bent down again to let Nozomi step out on her feet. 

“Thanks for the ride, Elicchi.” Nozomi giggled. 

“Thanks for the massage, Nozomi. My body feels really good now.” Eli stretched out her hands, as she hummed in satisfaction. 

“Ya know, this sounds like a dirty conversation.” A snort escaped Nozomi’s throat. 

Eli’s eye widened, as she recalled what the both of them said. Her glance flitted away, as she folded her arms and huffed. “Mou, Nozomi, you’re the dirty one!” 

“Ah, why are ya so shy for, Elicchi? Shouldn’t you be used to my jokes now as my best friend?” 

_Best friend._ It was the word that caused Nozomi to freeze up at that moment. That’s right, they were still best friends. This whole coupon thing, it was not getting them anywhere after all. Still, it wasn’t too late for anything, since Nozomi remembered there were still three more coupons that Eli could use. Maybe another day. 

“Hey, Nozomi,” Eli called out, her voice calm and gentle. 

“Hmm?” Nozomi tilted her head to the side in wonder. 

The purple-haired watched as Eli took out a piece of paper from her back pocket. The paper was half destroyed, seeing that she had already torn out a few slips to give to Nozomi. The next thing she did was to tear out two more slips, leaving the last one in its place as she put the paper back into her pocket. Eli then handed the two coupons to Nozomi, as if waiting for her to respond.

Nozomi looked back at the two coupons that Eli had given her, and they were number 8 and number 9. 

“When?” Nozomi said. 

“Right now.” Eli said, as she pointed to the park near her house. 

“Ehh? Really?” The purple-haired answered, in slight surprise.

“Yes, but let me just grab something from my house first.” 

Eli disappeared into her house for a few minutes, and returned outside with a bag of bread in her hand. 

“Let’s go, Nozomi.” 

As it turned out, the day hadn’t ended yet.

 

** 8\. Feed the birds at the park with Nozomi.  **

The park was relatively quiet at night, and the only sounds that punctuated the still silence of the night air were the hissing of lizards hidden around somewhere, and the croaking of frogs around the pond in the park. The only source of light around the park was the outdoor light by the bench. With that, Nozomi and Eli proceeded to sit beside each other. 

“Aw, there are no birds at this timing.” Nozomi pouted lightly, as she stared at the empty grassy field below her. 

“There are.” Eli said, as she stuck her hand in her bag and threw out the bread onto the field. 

“Elicchi, that’s littering you know,” Nozomi pretended to put on a stoic act to lecture her.

“Just wait, Nozomi.” The blonde winked. 

Soon enough, two birds began to fly past the two of them, and landed right in front of Nozomi and Eli’s feet. They were pecking at the piece of bread furiously, as if they hadn’t eaten for the whole day. 

“Told you.” Eli chuckled. 

“They remind me of Kotori and Umi-chan.” Nozomi found herself giggling, as she pictured her underclassmen as the birds on the ground, since Kotori and Umi’s names meant seagull if they combined it together. 

“Is that so?” Eli nodded, seemingly interested. She then stuck her hand in her bag again, and threw out another small piece of bread. “Eat up, Kotori-san!” 

“You left Umi-chan out.” Nozomi observed. 

“Then you feed her!” Eli extended her bag in front of Nozomi, and the purple-haired willingly stuck her hand in it to take out a piece of bread too to feed the other 'Umi' bird.

 

** 9\. Watch the stars with Nozomi. **

Once the birds have had their fill and all the bread has been consumed, Nozomi and Eli decided to move on to coupon number 9. The both of them didn’t mind lying down on the ground at all, so that’s what they did. They lay down on the grassy patch, basking in the salubrious nature. Nozomi felt a little nervous lying down beside Eli like that, but she enjoyed it a lot. The way Eli’s chest would rise up and fall so slowly, showing how gentle her breathing was. At times, Eli’s hands would accidentally brush past Nozomi, and the purple-haired would tense up upon that action. _If only she could just grab them and hold it._

“It’s a crescent moon tonight.” Eli whispered to Nozomi.

Nozomi looked up to see the crescent moon, the outline of its impeccable curves hung up in the sky. Her eyes landed on a few stars that were twinkling alongside the moon, and it was such a beguiling sight. She peeked a glance at Eli, and realised that the blonde was just as fazed by the view as well. There were only two of them in the park at the moment, and Nozomi’s heart warmed at this exclusive sight she was sharing with the girl she harboured such deep feelings for. 

“I never imagined watching the stars with someone before, but I’m glad it was with you.” Eli whispered, as she turned her head slowly to the side. 

Nozomi turned her head to the side as well, and this was closer than anything else. Even closer than earlier on where Eli was feeding her the scoop of parfait. She could feel the heat rush up to her cheeks, as their faces were in such close proximity with each other. Thank goodness for the darkness, otherwise the blush on her face would be evident. 

Suddenly, Nozomi thought about coupon number 10. This would have been a perfect time for Eli to use it, but why was it still stubbornly unused? Maybe Eli was finding another right time to use it? No way, this was already such a good time. Or perhaps… Eli didn’t want to use it at all. Nozomi knew it. She knew her best friend just thought of her as a best friend, and nothing more. That must have been it, sadly. 

And then the stars were no longer in Nozomi’s sight. The smell of Eli’s lavender shampoo drew closer to her nose, as she could feel the soft touch of Eli’s hands on her cheeks. _Wait… What?_ Nozomi could feel her nose colliding with Eli’s, as her lips were hovering right above Nozomi’s. _So close, so, co close…_ Eli’s breath was so warm, as she breathed out against Nozomi’s cheek. 

“W-wait, Elicchi…” Nozomi whispered, “the coupon…” 

“Shh,” Eli cupped Nozomi’s mouth with her hand. She lowered her head more, and pulled her hand away, at the same time their lips made contact. She could feel it—Eli’s moist, supple lips. At first the kiss started out slow, with Eli cupping on to Nozomi’s cheeks, as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Then, Eli began to deepen the kiss, as she stuck her tongue out, and exhilarated, Nozomi followed. Eli’s hands then went up to Nozomi’s mass of purple hair, digging her fingernails into them and tugging at them as she kissed her fiercely. Eli was so bold, it was starting to make Nozomi feel dizzy with euphoria. And then it came to her attention: _Kiss Nozomi, like she meant it._ No wonder. Nozomi meant this much to Eli. Then, Eli broke the kiss, as she took a deep breath. 

“Elicchi…” Nozomi whispered, her breathing ragged. 

Eli’s hands brushed past the loose bangs on Nozomi’s forehead, and a smile splayed across her face. “I…” 

“Hmm?” Nozomi rocked her head to her side, as she looked up at Eli, who seemed to have something to say. 

However, her response was to dip down again, but this time, her lips were on Nozomi’s forehead. Nozomi could feel delicate kisses being pressed onto her forehead, and she found herself smiling giddily. Forehead kisses were pretty amazing too. Then, Eli went lower, nuzzling into Nozomi’s neck, and Nozomi had to tilt her head away to give more access to Eli. Her limp body was trembling so much as she laid on the grassy ground, letting herself be consumed whole by Eli’s affection. 

And finally, Eli pulled away again. 

“This is how much you mean to me, Nozomi.” 

“Elicchi?” Nozomi whispered softly. “Really?” 

A soft smile formed on Eli’s face, as her icy blue eyes gazed intensely into Nozomi’s. “I love you, Nozomi. I love you, and not because you’re my best friend. I love you more than that.” 

Three times. Eli said it three times. It would have been a dream enough to hear that Eli loved her, but to hear it three times in a row was… It was real. 

“I love you, Elicchi. I have always loved you.” Nozomi replied, as she slowly sat up, and wrapped her arms around Eli. She let out a sigh as the blonde rested her head against Nozomi’s shoulder. A thought then crossed her mind about the 10th coupon. 

“Wait, Elicchi, but you didn’t use the 10th coupon before kissing me.” Nozomi said. 

Eli shook her head, as she pressed her finger to the purple-haired’s nose, booping it lightly. “You said that I can only use that voucher once, but I don’t want to kiss you like I mean it just once, Nozomi. I want to do that all the time.” 

“Mou, Elicchi.” Nozomi found herself giggling, as a heartfelt tear escaped her eye. 

The ten coupons may have been Eli’s birthday present, but honestly, Nozomi felt like it was her own gift instead, and she couldn’t have been any happier.

_** 10\. Kiss Nozomi, like she means it.  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a photo edit for the 10 coupons thingy, but for some reason AO3 doesn't allow me to attach any images today :"(
> 
> Oh btw, @sockycake was the one who inspired coupon number 10. She sent me this NozoEli pic with the whole "kiss me like you mean it" intention going on and I think I died and went to wherever ;-;


End file.
